


Card Games and Slamming Doors

by tigerkat16



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Haunted House, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerkat16/pseuds/tigerkat16
Summary: Tredd drags Nyx to check out a haunted house.





	Card Games and Slamming Doors

“Why are we doing this again?” Nyx shines the light from his phone down the hallway of the abandoned house Tredd dragged him to and makes a face at the peeling wallpaper all along it.

Tredd shrugs and directs his own light into the room to their left, sweeping it over cloth covered chairs and couches. “Because my boss offered me a hundred bucks to stay here over night.”

“I’ll rephrase the question. Why am I doing this with you?” He starts studying the stairs, trying to figure out if they would actually support their weight or just collapse under them.

“Because you don’t want me to die scared and alone in here.” Nyx turns his light to point directly at the other’s face, smirking when Tredd shuts his eyes tightly against it. “Because I’ll use that money to take you to that nice Tenebraen restaurant in the upper wards. Also, I have your keys and wallet.”

His free hand immediately checks his pockets and he lets out an irritated sigh. “Damn it, you fucking leprechaun. Stop with the pickpocketing.” They both jump at the loud bang of a door slamming on the second floor. “So, do we do the stereotypical horror movie thing and investigate or the smart thing and stay right here by the front door where we can run away easily?”

“He’s not going to pay up if I can’t describe what’s inside the house. We investigate.” Nyx grumbles but follows Tredd up the stairs, waiting until the other was at the top since he doesn’t trust the wood to hold both of them.

He gives the ginger a playful glare when he does catch up. “If we die because of you, I will spend the rest of eternity kicking your ass.”

Tredd holds his hand over his heart, “aw, Nyx, you want to spend the rest of forever with me? I’m touched. I didn’t know you liked me that much.”

“I’m starting to have second thoughts on how much I like you. Might request a transfer just so I have an excuse to not get pulled into doing stupid bets between you and your boss.” Nyx gently pushes Tredd towards the only closed door they can see, almost missing the disbelieving look he gets.

“You’re part of a black ops squad and this has you scared?”

He rests his hand holding his phone on Tredd’s shoulder to see into the room better. “Humans are easy. You shoot them before they can shoot you and they die. Ghosts, you shoot them and nothing happens.”

Tredd points towards the candles on the other side of the room and Nyx nods, moving with him to get them. “Maybe you should’ve followed me out. That first sentence is a little worrying.” They both turn to looks at the doorway when they hear what sounds like someone running down the hall, though neither can see anything when the noise passes by the door.

“Yes, terribly sorry I chose to make a career of it instead of taking the discharge to become a tattoo artist who likes to risk getting murdered by a ghost.” Nyx goes to grab the lighter from his pocket only to find that Tredd had managed to nab that too. The glare he gives Tredd is only met with a cheeky grin as the other lights the candles.

“No, you’re only the soldier who follows the tattoo artist to risk getting murdered by a ghost.” He can’t actually argue with that.

“You have me there.” They venture out of the room with Tredd holding the candelabra and Nyx trying not to laugh at him actively trying to make this already creepy situation more creepy.

Three hours later has them laying on the floor of the library, candles lit all around them, playing rummy. “Ok, so we have doors randomly slamming shut, footsteps with no source, a handprint that may or may not be blood on the mirror, and you have us sitting on the floor playing cards?”

“Well, we might as well do something while we wait for our doom.” Honestly, the bag he packed to do this is literally filled with snacks and a couple decks of cards.

Tredd actually laughs as he tosses down a card, “you were just trying to get a rise out of me earlier, weren’t you?”

“What gave it away? How over the top I was or the fact that I have us just chilling?” Nyx smiles up at him and ignores the banging from another part of the house.

“The crow’s foot on your face needs a touch up.” He winces slightly at the memory of how bad it hurt to get it done initially. Tredd laughs in response.

“I’ll swing by the shop after close tomorrow and you can do it then.” He takes a moment to study the cards in his hand before making his move. “You know, I miss having you at my back when I’m on tour.”

Tredd snorts, “You miss having near constant latrine duty? Don’t look behind you.”

Nyx, of course, immediately looks over his shoulder to see a shadowy figure of a women. He assumes that’s the source of all the classic weird things happening, but dismisses it to go back to their game. “Oh, I still have that. Though it’s an even split between that and gate duty now. I miss having someone to do it with.” The door she was in slams shut. Both give a rather unimpressed look towards it.

“Someone is pissy.” This has them both laughing softly. “Remember that time we replaced all of Luche’s underwear with silk thongs?” Nyx is fairly certain that Luche’s girlfriend at the time had actually made him keep a couple when they returned home.

“Or that time when we mixed glue in with Crowe’s lotion?” Tredd cackles at the memory.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you run so fast in my life.” They both had genuinely feared for their lives that day, but it was absolutely worth it. They go quiet, both stop playing long enough to relight the candles that had gone out. “Move in with me.”

Nyx raises an eyebrow at Tredd as he settles back down on the floor, “I’d ask if your mother taught you any manners, but that would mean the cunt actually stuck around to raise you.”

“It always gets me going when you show how angry you are that I grew up like a rat.” The sarcasm dripping from Tredd’s tongue made Nyx huff out of amusement. “Seriously, just move in already. I think the only times we’ve slept at your place is when we’re too drunk to make it to mine, your cat already lives there as does most of your clothes. You won’t have to worry about keeping your place in good condition when you’re gone for months on end, and you can just save up the money and pay me your share when you come back.” Nyx pretends to stare at his cards as he thinks about what Tredd is offering up.

“I was waiting until it happened to tell you this. Drautos has secured me a position here to go with my next promotion, and” He gets interrupted by the sound of nails scraping on the window and he glares over at it. “Excuse you, but I’m trying to have a serious talk right now. You can go back to trying to scare us later, but right now I just need you to fuck off. Just fuck right off for like, 15 minutes.”

They both wait for a couple of blissfully quiet minutes before Tredd speaks up. “I can’t believe that actually worked.”

“Me either.” Nyx runs a hand down his face before reaching for Tredd’s. “You think we can actually make us work when we’re not separated for way too long?”

“Of course I do, idiot. Why else do you think I haven’t tried to find someone else?” He will forever deny the big the grin on his face was as he tugs Tredd closer to him. He will, however, admit to cussing like a sailor when a book hits them just as they were about to kiss. “That was not 15 minutes, you hag.”

“Bitch, I have had dreams about the day. You can let us have our moment.” He bats away another book hurled at them and snarls at the empty space where it came from.

Tredd squeezes his hand to get his attention again. “You think it’s the trespassing or the gay that has her pissed?”

“Probably both. Let’s play another round.” Nyx smiles at the laugh he gets as Tredd starts shuffling the cards.

It’s close to dawn when they move to lay down on the couch in the parlor, Nyx’s eyes closed and his arms wrapped around the ginger laying on top of him. “Do you know how much money we could make from a sex tape of the two of us?”

Nyx snorts at this. “Do you know how many people I’d have to kill because they watched it?”

“Touché.” Neither even flinch when a door slams shut somewhere in the house. “Either this is just a ghost that’s terrible at being scary or we are just incredibly desensitized to jump scares.”

“I’d go with the latter. We’d be hard pressed to find a horror flick we haven’t watched multiple times.” It was a goal they made back in bootcamp to watch every scary movie at least twice before they were 30.

After a quiet moment, “When do you think you’ll get promoted?”

“At most, two years. If I’m well behaved and not do anything fun, I might be able to pull it off in six months.” Nyx runs a hand up and down Tredd’s back, sighing mostly out of contentment when the other rubs a cheek against his chest.

He should’ve known Tredd wouldn’t let it go. “Your lease is up in a month.”

“It is.” There was banging and clanging from the kitchen that both rolled their eyes at.

“You renewing it?” Nyx uses the top of Tredd’s head to stifle a yawn.

“Missed that deadline by a week.” He can feel the grin against his chest, and despite the fact they still have an hour to get murdered by the ghost, he’s the happiest he’s been in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a while back on my tumblr but forgot to post it on here.


End file.
